The present invention relates to a cover for cooling fins disposed in an interior space of a refrigerator. In addition, the present invention relates to a refrigerator comprising an inventive cover. The refrigerator is preferably for a vehicle, and in particular for a recreational vehicle, e.g. campers, motorhomes, boats and the like. Such refrigerators have a housing which defines an interior space. Within said interior space different goods to be cooled can be stored, for example foodstuff or beverages.
To achieve a good cooling of the interior space, such refrigerators are equipped with active air circulation. Therefore, the refrigerators comprise an air circulation device having an inlet connected to the interior space and a first outlet connected to the interior space, wherein the air circulation device is configured to guide an air flow from the interior space through the inlet to the cooling unit and back to the interior space thorough the first outlet. Frankly, the air of the interior space is thus sucked through an inlet to a cooling unit. There, the air is cooled and then blown off back to the interior space through the first outlet. The cooling unit could for instance be a cold heat exchanger. An refrigerator with air circulation is known, for example from DE 10 2007 041 453 A1, which however is not particularly suitable to be used in a vehicle, as there are certain requirements, for example concerning tightness and leakage caused by vibrations due to movement of the vehicle.
However, such refrigerators do not allow for rapidly cooling down something. This is sometimes inconvenient for the users of the vehicle, as the interior space is often limited so that one may not ensure that a sufficient amount of sufficiently cooled goods is available when needed. For instance, in case one has a barbecue outside and the need for cooled beverages is increased, it might not be warranted that a beverage placed in the interior space to replace a beverage which has been taken out is conveniently tempered within a rather short time frame.
Thus, the present invention is intended to provide a refrigerator for a vehicle having an air circulation and the possibility to rapidly cool down goods placed within the interior space of the refrigerator.